MidnightSun
by ooCandy00
Summary: A backward story of Bella's/Edward's love. Bella is Vampire and Edward is human. Who plays James? Who plays the "Hero"? Well, you'll have to find out! Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, Not me..Iwish...
1. Bella Swan

EPOV

Preface

I'd never given much thought to how I would die -- though I'd had reason enough in the last few months -- but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.  
I stared back without breathing across the long room, into the eyes of the hunter, and she looked pleasantly back at me.  
Surely it was a good way to die, in place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble,  
even, very. That ought to count for something.  
I knew that if my family had never gone to Forks and Emmett never suggested living in the dark, overcast and small, private town, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.  
The hunter smiled in a friendly way as she sauntered forward to kill me.

BPOV

This was the time of day I wished I were able to sleep.

High school.

Or was purgatory the right word? If there was anyway to atone for my sins, this ought to count toward the tally in some measure. The tedium was not something I grew used to; everyday seemed more impossible monotonous than the last. I guess this was kinda my form of sleep -- if sleep was defined as the inert state between active periods.  
I stared at the cracks running through the plaster in the far corner of the cafeteria, imagining patterns into them that were not there. It was one way to tune out the voices that babbled like the gush of a river inside my head.

Several hundred of these voices I ignored out of boredom.  
When it came to human mind, I'd heard it all before and then some.

Today, all thoughts were consumed with the trival drama of the new additions to the small student body here. It took so little to work them up. I'd seen the new faces repeated in thought after thought from every angle. Just an ordinary human family of five. They were good-looking, I'd give them that. But the excitement over their arrival were tiresomely predictable -- like flashing a shiny object at a child. Half the sheep-like females and males were already imagining themselves in love with the new additions, just because they were something new ro look at. I tried harder to tune them out. At that moment a small girl paused at the end of the closest table to mine stopping to talk to a friend. My table because I was the only one ever sitting here.

Somehow but reassuringly, humans stood out of my way. They rarely talked, walked or lingered by me, their instincts told them what their conscious minds would never understand: I was dangerous.  
The girl tossed her short, sandy hair, running her fingers through it. The heater blew her scent in my direction. I was used to the way that scent made me feel -- the dry ache in my throat, the hollow yearn in my stomach, the automatic tightening of my muscles, the excess flow of venom in my mouth.

_Bella Swan_.

Reflex reaction. I turned to the sound of my name being called, though it wasn't being called, just thought.  
My eyes locked for a small portion of a second with a pair of wide butterscotch, golden toned, human eyes set in a pale, muscular face with a square chin. I knew the face, though I'd never seen it myself before this moment. It had been foremost in every human head today. The best-looking out of all of them, the new student, one of the fives, Edward Cullen. Adopted son of Carlisle Cullen, moved here from Arizona.  
I looked away, bored. Then it only took me a second to realize that he had not been the one to think my name.

_Of course he's already checking out Swan_, I heard the first thought continue.  
Now I recognized the 'voice.' Mike Newton -- It had been a while since he'd bothered me with his internal chatter. I never knew there were boys who talked that much, until I met Mike Newton. What a relief it had been when he'd gotten over his misplaced infatuation that I was interested even a bit in him.  
It used to be nearly impossible to escape his constant, ridiculous daydreams. I'd wished, at the time, that I could explain to him exactly what would have happend if my lips, and the teeth behind them, had gotten anywhere near him. That would have silenced those annoying fantasies.

The thought of his reaction almost made me smile.


	2. What is wrong with me today?

_Fat lot of good it will do to him_, Mike went on.

_He's really not that good-looking. I don't know why Lauren is staring so much...or Jessica._  
He winced mentally on the last name. His new infatuation, the generically popular Jessica Stanley was completely oblivious to him. Apparently,  
she was not as oblivious to the boy. Like the child with the shiny objects again.

This put a mean edge to Mike's thoughts, though he was outwardly cordial to the newcomer as he explained to them, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice, the commonly held knowledge about my family of two. The new students must have asked about me.

_Everyone's conversing with me today, too_, Mike thought happily in an aside. _I'm lucky Edward has already two classes with me...I'll bet Jessica will want to ask me what he's-_  
I tried to block the insane chatter out of my head before the petty and the trivial could drive me mad. Instead I focused my attention on the newcomers.  
_"She's pretty good-looking, I'd have her if it wasn't for my Rosalie."_ Emmett, the big,  
muscular Cullen thinks. Like I'd accept that bag of rocks, I thought to myself as I moved on to the next one.

There was nothing, nothing, interesting in Rosalie's mind. All she had in her mind was jealousy and reminding to primp herself in the restroom after lunch.  
Boring, I thought, as Jasper was completely engrossed in the baseball conversation with Ben and Mike, however, Alice's and Edward's mind were pretty interesting. _"I wonder if I should go over and talk to her..."_Alice's thoughts were focused mainly on me, nothing in her mind of a hint of jealousy or vain.  
She was a nice, warm and gentle girl I concluded after listening for a few minutes.

I listened for Edward Cullen's thoughts or opinions on Mike's story. What did he see when he looked at the strange, chalky-skinned girl that was universally avoided? It was sort of my responsibility to know his reaction. I acted as a lookout,  
for lack of better word, for me and Charlie, my dad. To protect us. If anyone ever grew suspicious, I could easily give Charlie the warning and give "them" an easy retreat. I, no, my dad Charlie, he wasn't a pale, super strong, having-a-venom coated teeth, thing, like me. In other words, he accepted I was a vampire and protected me instead of shooting me down with his town sheriff's gun.  
In return, I did not drink human's blood. Of course I wanted too and was tempted,  
but I restrained myself. I simply took a diet of drinking and hunting animals. It happened occasionally-- some human with an active imagination would see me as a character of a book or a movie. Usually they got it wrong, but it was better to move on somewhere new than to risk scrutiny. Very, very rarely, someone would guess right. We didn't give them a chance to test their hypothesis. We simply disappeared, to become no more than a frightening memory.  
I heard nothing, though I listened close beside where Mike's frivolous internal monologue continued to gush. It was as if there was no one sitting beside him. How weird, had the boy moved? That didn't seem likely, as Mike was still babbling to him. I looked up to check, feeling off-balance.

Checking on what my extra 'hearing' could tell me-- it wasn't something I ever had to do,  
I preferred using my mind reading ability since it told me the exact truth. Again, my eyes locked on those same wide butterscotch eyes. He was sitting right where he had been before, and looking at me, a natural thing to be doing, I supposed, as Mike was still regaling him with the local gossip about the Swans.  
Thinking about me, too, would be natural. But I couldn't hear a whisper.  
Red stained his cheeks as he looked away, from the embarrassing gaffe of getting caught staring at a stranger. It was good that no breeze passed his scent off to me, I could have resisted but I wasn't sure,  
and I rarely took my chances. The emotions had been as clear on his face as if they were spelled out in words across his forehead: surprise, as he unknowingly absorbed the signs of the subtle differences between his kind and mine, curiosity, as he listened to Mike's tale, and something more...fascination? It wouldn't be the first time.

I was beautiful to them, my intended prey. Then, finally, embarrassment as I caught him staring at me.  
And yet, though his thoughts had been so clear in his odd eyes --odd.  
because of the depth to them; butterscotch eyes often seemed flat in their darkness--I could hear nothing but silence from the place he was sitting. Nothing at all.  
I felt a moment of unease, I groaned in frustration. This was nothing I'd ever encountered before. Was there something wrong with me? I felt exactly the same as I always did. Worried, I listened harder.  
All the voices I'd been blocking were suddenly shouting in my head _...wonder what music he likes... maybe I could mention that new CD..._Jessica Stanley was thinking, two tables away -- fixed on Edward Cullen.  
_Look at her staring at him. Isn't it enough that she has half the boys in school waiting for her to..._Lauren Mallory was thinking sulfurous thoughts, also revolving around the boy and apparently me.  
_so stupid. You'd think he was famous or something... Even Bella Swan, staring..._ Eric Yorkie was too jealous that his face, by all rights,  
should be dark jade color. _And Mike, flaunting his new best friend, What a joke.  
_Vitriol continued to spew from the boy's thoughts.  
More and more thoughts about Edward, as I listened.  
_...tons left to do tonight! Trig, and the English test. I hope my mom..._Angela Weber, a quiet girl, whose thoughts were unusually kind, was the only one at the table who wasn't obsessed with this Edward.  
I could hear them all, hear every insignificant thing they were thinking as it passed through their minds. But nothing at all from the new student with the deceptively communicative eyes.  
And, of course, I could hear what the boy said when he spoke to Mike. I didn't have to read minds to be able to hear his low, clear voice on the far side of the long room.  
"So she sits alone everyday, never eats and has caught every boy's attention?" I heard him ask or state? Probably resisting the urge to sneak a look at me as he said it. _Oh, good luck, idiot!_ Mike thought before answering the boy's not-sure-if-question-or-statement. "Yeah,That's Bella Swan. She's hot, of course,  
but don't waste your time. She doesn't date. Apparently none of the boys her are good-looking enough for her." He actually sniffed after that. Well, one didn't know what to expect from Mike Newton, I thought as I turned my head away to finally hide my smile. Mike and his classmates had no idea how lucky they were that none of them particularly appealed to me.  
Beneath the humor, I felt a sudden urge to go over and talk to Edward Cullen.  
What is really wrong with me today, I asked as I thought over what I just had thought.

I stood up from my seat then, and dumped my untouched food from the tray in the trash can and

left for biology class, not knowing what was waiting to happen there for me.


	3. Saved by the Bell

_Thanks for the five people who wrote the reviews and sorry this chapter's late, I'll try to speed it up!  
I was actually surprised that Actually more than one person read my story and even better and unexpected!  
REVIEWED!! Pleaz encourage other twilight fans to read my story MidnightSun I'm not sure how it's gonna turn out __since I'm new to fanfiction, but I hope it'll be satisfying._

**BPOV**

I walked, or should I say, kind of floated, gracefully over to my desk. The classroom was empty except for Mr. Banner who acknowledged  
me with a nod and turned back to his lesson preparing. I settled into my seat and let my books -- my props,  
they held nothing I didn't know --spill across the table. Five minutes went on as the desks beside, in front and backwards of me filled with students.

Again I wished I was could sleep.

Because I was thinking about him, when Angela Weber escorted the new boy through the door, his name intruded on my attention.  
_Edward seems to feel awkward. I'll bet today is kinda hard for him. I wish I could say something.  
but it would probably sound stupid...Yes!_ Jessica Stanley thought, turning in her seat to watch the boy enter. Still, from the place where  
Edward Cullen stood, nothing. The empty space where his thoughts should be irritated and unnerved me. He came closer, walking down the aisle  
beside me to get to the teacher's desk. Poor boy; the seat next to me was the only one available. Automatically, I cleared what would be his side of the desk,  
shoving my books into a pile. I doubted he would feel very comfortable there. He was in for a long semester -  
in this class, at least. Perhaps, though, sitting beside him, I'd be able to flush out his secrets...not that I'd ever needed  
close proximity before...not that I would find anything worth listening to.  
Edward Cullen walked into the flow of the heated air that blew toward me from the vent.

His scent hit me like wrecking ball, like a battering ram.

There was no image violent enough to encapsulate the force of what happened to me in that moment.

**EPOV**

Mr.Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I didn't mind introducing myself  
but I was already attracting unwanted attention and didn't need more. I walked back to the only seat available today, the one by Bella Swan.  
I had pretended not to notice the first time she went rigid while I passed her,  
thinking she wasn't used to this, besides, more than enough people left her alone.

But, this was just unusual to me. None in my presence had reacted in her way ever before.  
As I reached her table, her posture changed. As I sat down, from the corner of my eyes I watched her change her position again, leaning away from me,  
sitting on the extreme edge of her chair and averting her face like she smelled something bad. She then let her hair  
fall over her shoulder, making a dark curtain between us. I smelled some essence of strawberry and tried to focus  
on Mr. Banner, with no success. Unfortunately the lecture was on something I already studied, which did not help.  
I couldn't stop myself from occasionally peeking at the strange, but beautiful girl next to me.  
During the whole class, she never relaxed her stiff position on the edge of her chair, sitting as far from me as possible.  
I could see her hand was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under her pale skin. This, too, she never relaxed.  
She had the long sleeves of her white shirt pushed up to her elbows, and her forearm was surprisingly hard, muscular, but not too manly, beneath her pale skin.  
Maybe she could even resist against my brother, Emmett, but I doubted it.

The class seemed to drag on longer than the others.  
Was it because the day was finally coming to a close, or because I was  
waiting for her tight fist to loosen? It never did; she continued to sit so still it looked  
like she wasn't breathing. What was wrong with her?

Was this her normal behaviour?

I knew, or rather heard, she didn't like boys, but I did not know it was up to this much. Maybe it didn't have anything  
to do with me, but I doubted this too.  
I peeked just one more time and I instantly regretted it. She was glaring at me,  
her eyes full of revulsion. I think I flinched, if looks could kill suddenly ran through my mind. At that moment, the  
bell rang loudly, interrupting me wih my thoughts. Bella Swan was out of her seat in an instant.  
Fluidly she arose, her back to me, and she was out the door before anyone else was out of their seat.

Left me with a feeling I could not understand, fear...awkward...curiosity??

**BPOV**

HIs...Smell.

was tempting.  
No, not tempting, urging, everything, anything that you could call it that would mean "Horrible"  
I was a vampire and he was a prey, he also had the sweetest blood I'd smelled in eighty years. I didn't know  
such a scent could exist. If i'd known it did, I would have gone searching for it long ago. I would have combed the planet for him.  
I could imagine the taste.  
Thirst burned my throat like fire. My stomach twisted with the hunger that was an echo of the thirst. My muscles coiled to spring.  
Not even a full second had passed, he was still taking a step toward Mr.Banner.  
For a hour, all I thought of was ways of killing him, the others and about him.  
100 ways, that all included killing, shame, but his blood, it was irresistible.  
I struggled to think about Charlie,oh, how happy he would be to find out I had attacked a classroom in one of the most public places on Earth, school.  
But I knew he would forgive me for this horrible act that I would do. He loved, either I was vampire or not. Because he thought I was better than I was,  
that I was able to resist. But now, I would prove him wrong, that...was unthinkable.

Edward Cullen sat down in the seat beside me his movements stiff and awkward -- with fear? Why did he have to come here?  
Why did he have to exist? Why did he have to ruin the little peace I had in this non-life of mine? He would ruin me.

I turned my face away from him, as I accidentally had faced him while thinking.  
A sudden fierce, unreasoning hate washed through me.  
Who was this creature?  
Why me, why now?  
Why did I have to lose everything just because he happened to choose this unlikely town to appear in?  
Why had he come here!  
I didn't want to be the monster!  
I didn't want to kill this room full of harmless children!  
I didn't want to lose everything I'd gained in a lifetime of sacrifice and denial!

I wouldn't. He couldn't make me.

I found out if I didn't breathe, I didn't have to smell or taste the scent of him. I didn't have to breathe, no.  
It was an uncomfortable feeling not breathing. My body did not need oxygen, but it went against my instincts.  
Once, toward the very end, he peeked at me. I could feel the unjustified hatred burning out of me as I met his gaze-  
see the reflection of it in his bewildered eyes. Blood painted his cheeks before he could turn away again, and I was nearly undone.

But the bell rang. Saved by the bell -- how cliche'. We were both saved.

He, saved from death. I,saved for just a short time from being the nightmarish creature I feared and loathed.  
I couldn't walk slowly as I should as I darted from the room.  
If anyone had been looking at me, they might have suspected that there was something not right  
about the way I moved.

But I heard no exclamations, shouts or any kind of bewilderments as I left, so I concluded that as an O.K.


	4. My Thoughts

_Whoo two chapters in what?? 24 hours?? what a surprise!!  
I'm on a time limit sooo here comes another chapter fast and steady...  
Oh yea, and Bella's car...I thought that since Bella was a vampire now, she should have more than her  
old Chevy, so I gave her a car that's I think fast and silent? Uh, and I also thought (toomanythoughts, Iknow!!)  
it's unfair to leave Edward with the old truck so I just gave him his original car, the Volvo.  
Yep, I soooo have the smarticals..._

EPOV

I sat frozen in my seat, staring blankly after her.  
She was cruel. It wasn't fair.  
I began gathering up my things slowly, trying to block the angry thoughts that filled me.  
I hadn't said one word and she had just... The injustice of this, it irritated me so much!  
But, I was also scared, or shocked would be more likely. Her look, no one had ever given me that much of revulsion,  
"Aren't you Edward Cullen?" a female voice asked.  
I looked down to see who had interrupted my thoughts, and found a girl with wild, curly, dark hair smiling at me.  
I remembered Jessica Stanley from lunch, I couldn't miss her name since Mike had mentioned her about 10 times.  
I was surprised I remembered. I wasn't paying much attention.  
She was a few inches shorter then me, but her hair made up most of the difference in our heights.  
"Yes, I am" I replied. "I'm Jessica"  
"Hello, Jessica"  
"Do you need any help finding your next class"  
"I'm headed to the gym, I think I can find it"  
"That's my next class, too." She seemed thrilled, yet probably acting shy as she fluttered her eyelashes.  
I had too much of this to not notice that she was flirting with me.  
We walked to class together, I didn't have a choice. She followed me. She was nice, though I suspected  
she just wanted to impress me. But as we were entering the gym she asked,  
"So, did you stab Bella Swan with a pencil? I've never seen her act like that"  
I shuffled, uncomfortable at the direction the subject had taken.  
I still hadn't forgotten her vicious look that bore to the back of my mind.  
Apparently, that wasn't Bella Swan's usual behaviour. I decided to play dumb.  
"Was that the girl I sat next to in Biology?" I asked artlessly.  
"Yes" she said. "She looked like she was in pain or something"  
"I don't know," I responded. "I never spoke to her"  
"She's a weird girl." After that "Jessica" and I took separate ways to the dressing room.  
I sighed in reilef when school was over.  
I was surprised and had expected Bella Swan to be in more than one of my classes,  
but I never saw her for the rest of the day. As I sat into the seat of my car, a shiny, silver volvo,  
I thought I glimpsed her behind a red Lexus GS making a turn to leave.  
I shook my head to clear all the thoughts about the strange girl.

"Are you okay?" I heard Alice ask beside me, not in the car of course.

"I'm okay, just confused, really." I replied.  
"Edward, did you charm her with your repulsiveness?" joked Emmett, with his arm around Rosalie.  
Of course Rosalie was just checking her hair in the side view mirror of my car.  
"Emmett, shut up," advised Alice.  
I shrugged, then I shut the door and drove away.  
Alice and Jasper could get a ride from Rosalie's BMW. And Rosalie could deal with a little scratch on her nose.

I said a silent sorry to them and headed for our house, after a second, she, was in my thoughts. Again.

_Okay, Just so you know, the last sentence, "she" means Bella Swan NOT Rosalie.  
Although, it's be interesting to see what it'd turn out if it WAS Rosalie..  
chuckle chuckle_


	5. A Beautiful Girl

_Okay, starting on from this chapter is going to be a little more different than Twilight.  
Like, I don't want to copy the whole Twilight book, and then fix it with he's, hers, and hims.  
No, definitely not... So yeah, original's out the window and here come the ...uhh.  
whatever you want to call it.  
P.S Mr. Conelly belongs to me... He's a fictional character created by moi!!_

**BPOV**

I knew it was childish.  
I went back home instead of remaining at school to finish my other classes that were left.  
I wasn't and didn't want to face _him_ again, at least for today.  
Charlie wasn't home yet, of course considering he comes home at 6:00 from the  
station, this was normal.  
I sat all my books down on the kitchen table and headed to the phone.  
"Hello, Mr. Conelly? Yes, I was feeling a little sick today so..."  
"Oh, really, then you should rest my dear, it's not good for a young beautiful girl like you to be sick."  
said the blushing assistant.  
"Yes, thank you," and I hung up.  
I sat down on the sofa, thinking about him. My thoughts were centered around  
feelings unusual for me.

Anger...Curiosity...Hate...Shame.. and Love?

I shook my head at the last one.  
It was just like me, confusing my feelings or having many emotions at once.. The last time I had done that was.  
about 80 years ago? When I found out I was a bloodsucking, filthy vampire?  
I sighed in distress and wished for the millionth time that I could sleep again.  
_Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen,_the name ran through my mind for 7 hours untill Charlie came home. "Bella?" He called.  
"Yea, dad I'm in the living room." I replied shortly.  
"What happened? The school called me earlier to tell me you've gone home early today."  
He was very concerned, that much I could tell from the suspicions that arouse in his thoughts.  
"Dad, it's nothing bad, or at least not yet." I said uncertainly.  
"There this new boy in one of my classes and his blood scent is driving me crazy"  
I told him flat out in a low monotone.  
Charlie considered this for a moment.  
We both sighed. "Do you want to go to your mom?"  
"Dad, please, get real, Renee lives in Florida, I'd be stuck there 20/7." I criticized.  
"Go hunting." I didn't argue and was out before he had finished.

**EPOV**

I sighed for the millionth time in my bed.  
when I heard a knock at my bedroom door.  
Esme, my mother entered when I answered a, "Come in"  
"Are you okay, honey?" she asked in her sweet voice.  
"Yes mom, just tired from the first day of school thing, you know?"  
Of course she wouldn't know, it's been about 20 since she's been in school.  
"Honey, I heard the whole Bella Swan thing from Emmett." She said, concern in her tone.  
Of course, Emmett can't keep his mouth shut if it's anything embarrassing about his brothers,  
I groaned. "I think she's just shy, besides, her father was nice enough to invite us over  
for dinner tomorrow night." Esme reasoned. "Well, good night, honey." And she left sensing, my distress probably.  
I stared at the door after her for a moment. I took a deep breath.  
I was afraid, that Bella wouldn't like me again.  
But inside I felt a tiny glimpse of joy, I would ask to see her privetly and ask what was her  
"problem" with me. Maybe, if I brought out my best behaviour, at least she could pretend to like me as a  
friend out of generosity.

I sighed again,  
"In joy or depression?"  
I asked myself.

_Okay, I'm not the best cliff hanger out there, one of my fanficiton friend is very good at hanging off the story in  
mid sentences and make people, readers go crazy for more.  
I'm just not gifted with that kind.. "Ho Ho Ho" I'm more like Santa, giving you a candy bar instead of Xbox 360's  
__Anyways, Review lotz pleaz!! Suggestions are always more than welcome!  
Oh, also review and I'll think about some Breaking Dawn spoilers for those of you who are not getting the book...  
Although all Twilight fans suggests you get a copy since it's the very LAST one!!  
Either I buy a copy at a store or online, I'm going to own a copy of Breaking Dawn if it's the last thing I do!_

Be Happy, Happy and C U Again!!


	6. First Kiss

_Finally!! The romance unfolds!! Yea, two chapters in one day...  
I'm in a good mood today Yea, well i know the last 5 chapters didn't have much romance  
so this chapter's going to be the beginning of Edward's and Bella's love. I'm hoping for lots of reviews  
and those of you who are going to the Breaking Dawn release parties, Have fun!!  
Why thank you for asking! I certainly am going, too!!ha ha!!_

_P.S I've received a review that said It's illegal to copy Midnight Sun even if it's not yet published by Stephenie Meyer  
and I am copying the chapter expect putting in his and hers and changing the perspective view.  
In my defense I am stating that I have put a disclaimer in the description.  
Secondly, yes I admit I copied the chapter but I have not said Midnight sun all belongs to me and I have added contents to it  
that will be very different from what Stephenie Meyer will write. As known, she will write in Edward's POV and not anybody else's  
What I'm trying to say is this is completely different from the original Midnight Sun.  
If you're saying I can't use Stephenie Meyer's _plot_or characters then I hope you have fun poking around in every fanfiction_ story  
_about Twilight and abuse them because all the stories have copied Twilight in some way. The character, the plot and Etc._

For the rest of you who enjoy this story, please skip this "P.S' and go on enjoying the contents.

**BPOV**

It felt like a weight of 600 pounds were suddenly lifted from my chest.  
I had fed in 2 weeks, and I felt great, maybe I could handle Edward Cullen this time.  
"Uh, Bella?" Charlie said in an uncertain voice.  
I came home to find Charlie sitting on the dining room chair and not snoring in his bed.  
"Yes?" I replied.  
"Well, I kinda invited the Cullen's family over tomorrow night for dinner and you know..." He stammered.  
" Oh.." was the brilliant reply I thought of.  
I was used to Charlie's friendly invites of new families over for dinner. But, I had not thought about that this time.  
Of course he would be inviting the Cullen family, why not? They were a friendly, cheery family. "Dad, it's fine, I'll go hunting right after  
school, that way I'll be ready." I said as soon as I looked at his face which was in despair.  
I was a sucker when it came to my dad's feelings, he had a lot to go through, knowing that his only  
daughter was a vampire and him being the town sheriff. You have to admit, that is alot of pressure.  
"Thank you Bella, and I am so sorry you have to do this for me." He sighed.  
I smiled at his reaction and went up stairs after saying "Good night."

**EPOV**

We were all in Bella and Charlie's dining room.  
I was surprisingly welcomed with a smiling Bella and with a hint of lavender in the air.  
And school wasn't bad either, Bella had actually interacted with me and didn't give me a nasty  
glare, which was more than what I had hoped for.  
I gave her the inside story on how our family came to Forks and to my very surprise,  
she showed interest in my story. After a dinner of Lasagna, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper,  
Alice, and I went up to Bella's room. Her room had plenty of space and had a very large window facing the back garden  
of her house. Emmett and Jasper played her Xbox360 and Bella, Rosalie, Alice and I played chess. Bella creamed me,  
my ego wasn't hurt, I'm not that kind of guy, but I was surprised. I was the chess champion back in California and Bella  
had beat me in 2 minutes with 7 moves. Alice won over Rosalie,  
though I think I saw a glimpse of Alice moving Rosalie's knight when Rosalie was busy looking at  
her compact mirror, fixing her hair. When I mentioned it to Alice before we left,  
she just shrugged and walked off next to Jasper. I chuckled, Bella looking amused too, somehow  
I think she knew too. Right before we left Bella asked me privately to accompany her in the garden.  
"So did you want to ask me something?" she asked me.  
I blinked, and I replied,"Yes" automatically.  
"You being nice to me, I mean, I appreciate it but it's an complete different reaction  
from my first day of school. I very much want to ask you what was on your mind  
that day. Did I do something wrong" I asked her in such a rush, I expected her to take about 10 seconds  
to absorb my question in, but she had an answer ready after a second.

**BPOV**

"I'm so sorry, I know that I wasn't very nice to you the first time we met, but I'm trying to fix it."I told him.  
"But, it's still better for you not to get too attached to me, and in order to do that,  
I have to stay away from you, Edward. Tonight was because of my father, he loves inviting  
new families from our town and it was the same treatment every family gets when they move in."I replied,  
putting on an expression on my face that was sadness and pain. I had grown too attached to  
him today. My heart ached with knowing that I couldn't have him,  
he was a human and I was a vampire , that was what all there was.  
"Don't get me wrong, I like you Edward, you're a great person and I wished the situation  
was different where I could have you as a friend but," I bit my lip,  
knowing I've gone to far. "But what?" there was a hint of suspicion on his face as  
he took a step toward me.  
"Nothing, never mind, your family's going to go without you, you better go." I said.  
"I..."he started to say something but I didn't catch it, because he was on me a second after that.  
I wanted too push him away, surprised he also catched me by surprise, but my resistance  
crumbled to dust as soon as his lips were on me. It was warm, and so perfect, a hint of desperation in  
his lips, trying to reach out to me. Awkwardly, this was my first kiss,  
I had turned to a vampire when I was 10 years old and I had shut myself off from communication  
with people except for Charlie. I kissed him back, my brain shut from my entire body,  
wanting him more and more as seconds trickled by. In the end, he pushed away from me to catch  
his breath. We were both breathing hard, panting as we looked up at each other.  
I blushed, and he didn't let it pass. "What?" he asked now, just a little breathless.

"That was my first kiss." I replied and we both laughed, the laughter ringing out into the street,  
making more than one dogs bark.

_Very long chapter I have to admit... So did you like it?? Hope you did!  
Also before I go, I have to ask, "See I am good at cliff hanging off on a chapter"  
Just kidding, I just wanted to say Thankyou to all of your how have read and reviewed my story so far,  
I am very happy and sorry that I couldn't find the time to reply to your reviews and so here is a reply for everyone of you._

_THANKYOU for the generous_ reviews, _you've all given me..They gave me so much courage to come this far  
like 6 chapters in the story "Midnight Sun." Pleaz stick around until the very end,  
and I love you all, Love (Put in a name of your choice here)_


	7. A Vampire

_Huge thanks for emoTWiLiGHT to remind me vampires don't blush…  
__Oops…..Ha ha, oh well, just pretend Bella, at least of all vampires can blush…  
__For me okay?? Besides, I think it's cute how Bella seems to blush a lot!! And yes, I have  
__read Breaking Dawn, if I say my thoughts on Breaking Dawn, it'll take up a lot of space so  
I'm going to skip that. Well here's the next chapter…I'm writing this as I go along…_

**EPOV**

I ignored the barking of the dogs, and pushed her face against mine again. She was too beautiful,  
shining a little in the street lamp light. Then all too suddenly, she pushed me away from her.  
"I…shouldn't be doing this, I'm sorry Edward, I just.." She trailed off.

"What's wrong? Did I upset you?" I asked, I wasn't under the impression I was doing anything wrong,  
clinging to the fact she hadn't pulled away when I had kissed her.  
Maybe I was too strong, and held her against her will? I wondered.  
"No, no, just," she sighed. "Can I show you something?" she asked, frustration showing in her eyes.  
"Anything to make you happy or content." I replied. She rolled her eyes at my gentlemanly  
behavior and she crouched down. I stared at her, not comprehending.  
She stood up again with a sigh as soon as she noticed I didn't get it and she said "Edward, get on my back."

"What, Bella, I'm much too heavy for you." I said in disbelief. There was no hint of joking in her  
eyes as she told me to "just get on." "As you say." And I climbed up on her back, troubled.  
I heard no sign of her losing her breath as I got on. Instead, her breath was normal,  
too normal, for a girl like her to carry a teenage boy like me.  
Then she ran, no, she did not run, it was much too much fast, like flying.  
Street lamp lights passed in blurs around me as she speeded more with each light step. Soon, trees or  
what seemed like trees, were all around us, I winced waiting for one of the trees to  
scratch us or even worse, crash into us. But there was no need for such a silly thought,  
Bella, seemed like she was happy, not scared of hitting any trees or hurting us, like it was her nature to do this.  
Then she slowed down herself with each second until she had finally stopped.  
I was just a little breathless as I asked her, "Are you trying out for Olympics?" Her laughter  
was beautiful and it echoed through the little clearing we had come to.  
Her eyes were shining with excitement and she asked, "Wanna go again?"  
I knew she had avoided my question but could not help myself to not detest,  
no matter how much times she did that, it was going to be a little hard to get used to.  
"Edward, would you still want me if I was a monster?" Bella asked too suddenly in a strange tone,  
like she was being choked. I looked at her; her face was paler than usual.  
"What do you mean?" I asked her, surprised by this question.

**BPOV**

"Edward, as if you haven't noticed already, I'm not normal." I started off.  
"That doesn't make you a monster." He shot back. "Being superfast, who cares?  
There are rare people in the world with specialties like yours."

"Yes, being fast doesn't make me a monster, but what I am does." I suggested.

"Bella!" he groaned. "Never mind, let's get you home now; you've had too much  
excitement for today." I told him and this time I hugged him to me.  
I ran with my superfast vampire powers to his home.

"How did you know the way to my home?" Edward asked. I blushed**,(Yes, I made her blush again.)**

"Just my instinct." I replied, struggling to giggle. "Hmm." Was all his reply and  
he seemed deep in thought. I brought him in front of his door, and he said,  
"Perfect, my family's going to have so much fun teasing me for being out with a girl overnight."

"Think about what I told you in the clearing." I whispered close to his ears as I left using my vampire powers again.

**EPOV**

I woke up, feeling dazed as I remembered what happened last night.

_Ahh, Bella, the clearing and the feeling of flying/running_.

There was a knock on my door then and I opened it to see Tanya,  
our family friend looking at me with glee, like I was her toy.  
"Ahh, Edward you're awake!" and she launched me into a hug.  
"How are you, Edward? I've missed your visits!" I chuckled and replied,  
"So far, I haven't been run over by a car, so I'm good, does that count?"

She looked hesitant, after pulling herself off from me she said,  
"Edward, that's why I came here for. I've came here to warn you.  
You know when we were young my father told us a story about the Quileute tribe?"  
I nodded not wanting to interrupt her. "Well, it's true. We're not sure about the men turning  
into wolves or anything, but our enemies certainly exist. I do mean vampires by our enemies."  
I gasped, this fact hitting me in the face like the wind of a violent storm. "They hunt humans?"  
I asked weakly. "No, of course not! We would never allow that! They hunt only animals, s  
ticking to the treaty my elders and theirs, compromised on! I've just come here to warn you of Bella Swan.

She is a vampire."

I gasped even louder this time, taking in the words she spoke.  
Bella…was or is… a vampire?

**Review pleazzz!!**


	8. Uncontrollable

_No boring authors note today, except for a disclaimer_

_**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR MR.CONELLY(Ch.5)**_

BPOV

It was a Sunday morning, bright and clear.  
I groaned, thinking of being stuck in this house again until night.  
I giggled at the thought of me being out at nights.  
One thing for sure, you definitely shouldn't let girls out at night alone.  
I took the pleasure of visiting Edward at night. I couldn't stay away from him as hard as I tried.  
It wasn't his blood that drove me, maybe like two-eighths of it, but it was him.  
He was strong in the human world, yet so fragile to me. There were times when I had the feeling to rush over to  
his house and see for myself that he was safe.  
It was going to be my third night tonight, (Tongue twister, say it three times!!) watching him sleep.  
I was in my prop bed, I didn't sleep, or rather, vampires couldn't. Then I heard it, the purr of Edward's Volvo  
driving around the corner. I went to get the door, wondering why he was here. As soon as I opened the door,  
he burst in. He went right on and hugged me. "Bella, don't leave I need you"  
I played with his hair as I teased, "I'm leaving? Hmm," His scent was refreshing as ever,  
like walking out of a room on fire, after breathing the smoky air for 5 hours. It was heaven to me.  
He didn't reply so I did, "Edward, why would you think I would leave?"  
He was shivering, probably from my cold skin, so I pulled myself away from him, looking into his beautiful eyes.

EPOV

"Are you a vampire?" my voice broke twice. I had come to Bella's house right after hearing about it from Tanya.  
A dozen emotion sprayed across her face, confusion, fear, and many more I could not decipher.  
"Edward, I..." She looked away from my face then.  
I waited.  
"Edward, who told you this"  
"An family friend of mine, she's related to the Quileute tribe.  
Her head snapped up at the Quileute tribe.  
"She was just warning me, you know, as a friend." I explained.  
"Well, how does that make you think I'm leaving"  
"Tanya also said that you were to leave if any human found out." I replied, getting edgy.  
Why couldn't she just tell me she would never leave without me and put this matter aside?  
"So you don't want me to leave, even though you know I'm a monster that could kill you any second"  
She asked, but her face didn't show curiosity, it showed anger.  
I replied weakly, "Yes." She then burst into laughter, not the one when you laugh with your friends but,  
when you were doing something evil. I stood transfixed by her laughter.  
She slowly took steps toward me looking at me with menacing eyes.  
"You don't care that I am a monster that could suck all your blood in a second? Ha, I doubt it,  
you'd try to escape the second I acknowledge that I want to hunt you! Running! Like you could outrun me!  
Screaming? Oh, I could kill more than 30 people in half a second"  
"Bella," I called pleadingly.  
"WHAT?" She snapped.  
"I don't care." I barely said, but she heard me.

BPOV

"I don't care." He said in a small voice.  
All the pressure, anger and fear went away from me that second.  
He didn't care, even if I was a vampire.  
He... didn't.  
I softened up, knowing I was scaring him. I really had scared him haven't I.  
I muttered a stream of curses at myself and I backed away a few steps.  
He seemed to sense I was over my crazy reaction.  
I half skipped, to embrace him in a big hug.  
"Love you, sorry, I lost control, sorry, I'll never forgive myself! How could I, all that self control!  
Gone in a second!!"I whispered against his ear.  
"Bella." He sounded relieved.  
"So you're not leaving?" He asked after a few more seconds of hugging.  
"No silly, I'm too much selfish to leave you behind. If I leave, I'm going to take you with me, no matter  
what or who stands in the way." I assured "Really? Good." He sighed.  
"You shouldn't be happy about that." I mumbled into his neck where I was showering with kisses.  
I could feel one side of his face lifting up for his gorgeous crooked smile.  
"I love you." And I pulled away, putting his face between my two hands and kissing his soft, warm lips.  
Our lips fit together softly, like they were meant to be. Not soon after, he pushed himself at me.  
I stumbled back into the kitchen wall despite my strength. I grasped his hair as he pushed himself against me.  
This time, I let him have whatever he wanted, I could allow something like this in a while, I thought.

Then I let out an uncontrollable moan, shivers running down my spine, as his hands ran up and down from my back to my breasts.

**_Whadya think?? REVIEWWW_**


	9. I think it's growling at me

_Okay, Bella and Edward are all lovey-dovey right now..  
Like for three chapters right? I think...Ugh, I don't even know my own story!!  
You're probably wondering if I'm going to do this forever, getting probably bored..  
Don't worry!! There's action coming up, though I can't say whether it'll be good for Edward or Bella..._

**BPOV**

"Edward," I said in a husky voice that I didn't realize.  
"Bella.." Oh, his perfect voice, so husky, yet beautiful, bringing out the small corner of my thoughts, where I knew I  
could have him. But it would have to wait, he was a human and I was a vampire. I couldn't bare to lose him now.  
I controlled my voice this time. "Okay, now let me go Edward." He pulled back at the sudden rejection.  
I smiled, and I picked him up bridal-style, or is it groom-style now? Then I ran, to our forest, where we stopped.  
I kissed him, but this time I was careful to not put any distance between us, pressing myself against him.  
However, somehow after a little while, his hands came around my breasts again anyways.  
"Oh who cares?" I thought, but also said out loud.  
Edward stopped the stream of kisses he was giving to my neck and shoulders and looked at me.  
I just laughed and asked, "Why kind sir, would you like to dance with me?" I fluttered my eyelashes,  
like I had seen girls do in movies. I felt like an idiot, also hoped I didn't look like one either.  
He bowed, "Why mi'lady, you only had to command and I would have done it for you."

I laughed as we danced across the forest floor.

In his presence, I was uncontrollable, I could have teared myself away for him, but yeah right.  
I loved him, he knew and loved me back, that was all that mattered.

**EPOV**

We were sitting down on the cool moss of the forest floor when my stomach growled.  
Stupid human needs, why must it happen now?  
Bella looked at me with a sympathetic look.  
"Let's go, I'm sorry, I forgot you needed human needs. I don't hang out much with suicidal humans you know."  
She laughed as I gave her a mock expression of horror.

"Suicidal? Nice pick of words Bella, oh and no, I'm not a suicidal human, only a man searching for his right love."

"And have you found your right loveeee yet?" She teased, but I could sense the alarm in her voice.

I laughed as I replied, "Yes, infact, she's right next to me."

**BPOV**

He laughed as he replied, "Yes, in fact, she's right next to me."  
It took me about 5 seconds to collect my thoughts, his voice was so entrancing.

I wanted to hear it forever.

I looked around me, and said, "I don't see anybody beside me.."  
Then he gathered me in a hug.  
"Neither do I, so in this situation, it means you're my right girl." he said as his breath reached my neck.

I pulled away, shocked, that he would think I... The monster would ever be the right "girl" for a guy like him.

He deserved some normal, pretty, human girl, not a vampire/monster like ME.  
But as soon as I thought that, I couldn't bare to see him with Jessica!

Ugh, why is the world so confusing?? Sometimes, it's on my side, then the other sometimes, it's on _that_ side.

I grunted as I picked Edward up, his weight wasn't a problem, my thoughts were.  
"I can walk you know." He said to me, raising one of his eyebrows.  
I just laughed and shook my head, "Your weight is not a problem, my thoughts are." I stopped the walk I was walking in, shocked I had told him the truth.  
"Well I can see where I need to distract you." He said in a mischievous voice.

This time, I raised my eyebrows.

I was putting him down the next second,  
and his arms were around my waist, of course, his lips on mine.

Then, his stomach growled at me... _again_!

"Are you sure you're hungry? I think it's growling at _me_..." I said, looking at his stomach.  
His laughter was beautiful in the forest, like it was alive.

My laughter joined his, as I picked him up again and headed out of the forest.


	10. Home

**_YAY two chapters in one day!! How can you thank me?? REVIEWWWWWW  
Also check out my new story, Shattering Solstice. It's all human story!!  
Of course, a Twilight Fanfiction!! _**

**EPOV**

"Bella? Where are we going?" I asked her.  
"To your house." She replied.  
"All right." I said, I forgot that once Tanya come over, she stayed for more than 3 hours at my house.  
I was reminded of it when suddenly, a deep growl came from Bella and she hunched over me 5 yards from my house.  
"Edward, how long does this Tanya stay at your house?" She asked in her bell-like voice which was fierce now.

It took me 10 seconds to reply. "Oops, uh Bella? Usually Tanya stays over for more than 3 hours.."  
Just then Tanya came out, with an angry expression on her face.  
"Shut up dog, you don't know what you're asking for!" Bella answered a question I hadn't heard, in her beautiful voice,  
full of revulsion. She put me down and stepped right in front of me, crouching and growling.  
I was just about to ask them what was wrong when Tanya started shaking.  
Her whole body was vibrating, then she shot out furs and her teeth were growing into fangs.  
I gasped in shock as the transformation was done, in front of Bella and me, Tanya stood, as a big wolf.  
Tanya took a running start and lunged herself at Bella.

Bella didn't wait for Tanya to hit her, she took a step and lunged at Tanya, together meeting in such tremendous force,  
shaking the ground. I winced as I heard a bone crack and a puch smashing into it's opponent.  
I looked at the two of them, not knowing what to do.  
Bella! I suddenly thought. Oh no, she was going to get hurt! NO NONO I would not let this happen,

I couldn't bare it if she got hurt. But something in the back of my mind was tugging at me. What about Tanya?

She was my friend, almost family. She had as much of chance getting hurt two.

I stayed in place. Trying to choose, trying to...

BPOV

Her hairy fist smashed into my face as my foot collided into her stomach, breaking a rib.

I heard the breath whooshing out of her in satisfaction as she fell back two yards.

I growled as I heard her thoughts.  
_Stay away from Edward! You can never have him!  
_"I do not tend to hunt him!" I snapped.  
_You will lose control one day! I know your kind!  
They will say they won't and then they will go back on their words the next!_

I responded by running in inhuman speed and running my head into her stomach.  
I couldn't be the only one getting hurt though, she had just enough time to scratch me right below my eye as she moved away.  
It stung me, just like my other side of face, which had gotten a punch.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts of pain as I stepped forward again, ready to attack.

But the next attack didn't come. Four other wolves appeared and  
dragged Tanya backwards as the fifth one, guessing it was the leader, spoke to me.

"We are sorry that one of our pack had attacked you, she is young and forgets often of our respect toward  
the treaty between you ancestors, and mine. I give you my deepest apology and will punish her for her action,  
avoiding any harm for you if you let us go in peace." He said.

I sneered, I had no respect for their kind. "I will let you go, only because she did not hurt Edward. but I won't forget this Sam."  
I gave him a sad smile and returned to Edward. "Come on let's get you home."

Edward only nodded as he leaned on me for support to walk.


	11. Digits and Numbers

_YAYYY 36 reviews in all!!_

_Me Happy!!_

**EPOV**

As soon as we got inside, I led her to my room.  
I didn't hear Esme in her kitchen or anybody else, which was _freaky_ in a way.

Our house was not the kind where it's "Quiet" and "Decent."  
"Bella, I am so sorry, it was all my fault that you got hurt and I wasn't paying  
any attention and.." I stammered, not sure how to apologize to my vampire girlfriend.

Bella in response started laughing.  
I looked at her, a look on my face which I wished were awkward, curious and _huh_?

"Edward, Emmett, your brother is soo funny!!" She screamed, trying to get herself all together.  
I gave her the look again.

As she shook off the last of her tears she explained.

"Did you really reject a girl in middle school, then she almost stalked you  
to your house, and you ran to Seven Eleven and hid in the bathroom??"

My face was pink..

My mind was screaming, "KILL EMMETT...KILL EMMETT!"

Bella stopped laughing as soon as she saw my face and she tried to comfort me.  
Her cool hands felt good on my hot forehead. And_ herself_.

Such a warm, inviting sense that made me want to kiss her and hold her and...  
I immediately interrupted my thoughts, _NO_ you are not going to make this harder for Bella.

She's doing all she can to not kill you and deal with your imperfect self  
and you're thinking of seducing her?  
And just when I was about to scold myself again, footsteps ran into our house downstairs.

Bella looked at me, like she was trying to solve a horrible problem.

I pulled her to her feet from my bed, some how in a second after we came  
in we were in my room, though my room was in second floor.

I suspected Bella had something to do with it.

"Time for you to meet my family!" I cheered  
Then my face faltered. "Do you think you can handle it?" I whispered, not knowing why.

She just gave me her beautiful smile and said, "Let's do this, besides, your scent is the  
most appealing to me, and no other human could match that.  
If I can strain myself from you, I can strain myself from anything."

I gave her my famous crooked smile and I pulled her out my bedroom door.

"Carslie, Esme! Come here!" I yelled in our living room.

It took about a minute for the rest of the family to gather.  
What was their reaction when my parents first saw Bella?

I didn't know how but they just smiled and pretended like nothing that Bella was inhumanly beautiful  
and that her skin was pale, milky pale.

I smiled to thank them for that.  
Emmett and Alice gave a Wolf whistle out as they sat down.

"So as you should know, Bella is my girlfriend." I said smiling at everybody, hoping they wouldn't disappoint me.

"WHOOO" came from all of them.  
"Edward finally got himself a lady!" Bella joined in and before you know it, everybody was laughing and cheering.  
My mom took Bella's hands, not even wincing at the cold and said,  
"You should know, Edward has had a hard time getting his right girlfriend and Carslie and I am so happy!"

Bella gave a beautiful smile that squeezed my heart until Emmett came and gathered me in a big bear hug.  
I almost choked until he put me down. Bella looked at me laughing her beautiful chime and spread her arms out for me.

I was hit by the scent almost before I was in her arms. If only this would last forever...

Everything got a little normal after a while and Esme and Carslie was in the kitchen and the kids were all in the living room.

Bella was playing poker with Emmett, and looked like she was winning.  
I smiled, happy that she was happy. Then Alice turned on the T.V and the channel was right on the news.

"In a few minutes, we will show you an upcoming video about the security accident that happened just last night.  
Some animal attack had left two guards of the Seattle mall completely drained of blood."

Bella immediately jumped from her seat, making her cards scatter on the table.

She looked at me in alarm and then adjusted her emotions and sat down again. "Sorry, just a brain wharp."

Emmett looked at her in pity and said, "I know how it feels, get it all the time.  
Especially today when the math teacher asked me this morning  
what is the difference between numbers and digits?"

"I mean, how the heck are you supposed to figure that out?"

We all laughing too much to respond.  
I looked at Bella and mouthed the words, "I love you"

She looked at me, looking like she was radiating and blew a kiss at me.

I grinned. Bella, I think I'm falling for you..


	12. knew guns wouldn’t kill me, duh, wait

_Okay, I've been updating Shattering Solstice a lot and not Midnight Sun.  
I apologize for that. I was just really excited with the idea of a fan fiction story where Bella runs into  
Emmett's jeep and meets her love A.K.A Edward Cullen, so sorry again!!_

_Here's another chapter as a thanks for your awesome reviews and support!_

_Review lotz please!!_

**BPOV**

"Bella, tell me now, I know something's wrong!" Edward persisted.

I sighed, I knew I couldn't keep up the act long until Edward realized.

He was very observant, much more than normal humans.

"Edward, don't say that! Nothing's wrong!" I told him, not believing myself either.

"Bella…" he groaned.

"All right! I'll tell you! You and I am going on a little trip!" I almost yelled.  
I covered my eyes with my hands. We were in his room, after I had beat Emmett in poker five times.

"What?" his voice was masked with confusion.

"There's going to be some visitors tomorrow night Edward." I continued.

"The news report, the security guards weren't harmed by some _animals_. They've been hunted by my kind."

Edward sucked in a breath. "How can they.."

"Edward, listen to me okay, vampires move from town to town.  
Very, rarely, they make a coven and live in a place for long.  
And there are about ninety eight percentage of the vampires not being vegetarians like me."

I moved my hand away from my eyes to face him.  
"Oh no, will they hurt you? Bella, I swear, if they as much as lay a finger on you I will!" Edward started ranting off like a mad woman.

"Edward! That is not the point! They are vampires! You can never hurt them,  
they're super strong, fast and deadly just like _ME!!_  
And you are the one who is in trouble here! They'll be able to sniff me out! Then you, and…." I closed my eyes, not wanting to say it.

That moment a knock came on Edward's closed bedroom door.

I opened it in half a second to see Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper tumble in.

Edward opened his mouth to say something when I cut him off. "How much did you hear?"  
I growled, taking my hunting form, crouching down in front of Edward, facing them.

Alice was the first to recover and speak. "Relax Bella. We won't reveal your secrets. We'll help you protect Edward from whatever harm. As long as.."

I raised my eyebrows, knowing this was coming.

"As long as you tell us what you are." Jasper finished for Alice. Edward flinched. "What are you trying to say? That my girlfriend is a freak?"

I turned to face him. "Edward, it's okay. They should know. They're family, your brothers and sisters." He looked at me, uncertain.  
"No way, Bella, we're doing this your way! NOONE will know about you anymore, Charlie and I are enough, you don't need anymore burden."

I looked at him, warmed, about how much he cared for me.

I could make one more sacrifice, though, for him, the love of my life.

"Guys, I'm a vampire." I told them out loud, and steady, for them to hear it.

"NOO" Edward's face squirted into pain and anger. "Bella," he pleaded.

I wouldn't hear him of it. "There are some vampire nomads that are visiting me tomorrow night and Edward won't be safe, neither to all of you."

It was a minute before things begin clearing up in their slow, human minds.

Emmett was the first to react however. "Yeah, Edward you go! Got yourself a hot vampire chick huh?" This struck me so funny, I laughed, even in this situation.

My laughter woke the others out of their deep thoughts and they all turned to face me.

Alice's face was full of wonder. "My best friend's a vampire. Wow.."

Rosalie's face was full of fear and disgust, not that I minded, finally, _someone_ who acts _normal_ in this family!

Jasper was amazed too, like girlfriend, like boyfriend, betcha ya haven't heard that one before.

Emmett, of course you already know, was booming with pride and laughter.

Edward groaned, but I could tell that he was a little happy his siblings didn't overreact,  
like try to shoot me or something. I knew shooting wouldn't work of course, wait, did I?

I wonder, maybe I should try it? It'd be fun, unless I'd died of course.

Edward wouldn't be too happy about that wouldn't he?  
But in a way, it was better, for him, to move on and forget me, for the best of his future. Oh, to the heck with my stupid self and thoughts!

"So, what did we need to do again?" Alice asked, putting me in a more serious mood.

"Bella's thinking of leaving the town until it's clear of the vampires, but she's worried about us." Edward replied, in his smooth, almost- velvet like voice.

"No worries, Bella, _I'm all over this_!" Emmett, too cheery, declared.

I tried to break it down gently, not to hurt his ego. "Emmett, vampires are usually, stronger then humans,  
even as strong, muscular humans like you. They're also very fast and they can kill you in half a second without hesitating."  
Emmett pulled his lips out in a funny looking pout and said, "How would you know?"

"She's a vampire, duh Emmett, get your brain back from the laundry basket before joining us again." replied Jasper.

I almost laughed again at their comedy like brother-ship.

"All right here's the plan." I gathered them around in a circle, excluding Rosalie who left with promising  
she would never expose my secret as long as I stayed away from her.

I admired her nerve, despite all her thoughts of fear.

**READ!!**  
_Okay, now people and readers! I need your opinion. I have only few ideas of making this story  
go on and I'm stuck between two choices. Make only Edward vampire or the whole crew,  
(Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Edward) vampire? Bella, of course, will be the one to change them.  
So review to tell me your choice and I'll update depending on your decisions. _


	13. The Island

_Here's another chapter! More fluff!!_

**EPOV**

I looked out the window from the patio.  
Seagulls cried all around me and the waves' gentle rocking sound calmed me.

I had just fought with Bella.

**_Flashback_**

"Bella, leave me. Let me die, it's easier for you."  
I said in a monotone, not letting any fear show through.

I didn't want her to know how I feared every single second, about the future.  
If she left, I would die, but even if I died, whether I went to heaven or hell, it wouldn't matter.  
Heaven would prove to be hell without Bella, and hell would be, just, hell.

"Edward, what are you talking about, if there's one person who should die, it's me!"  
Bella said in a pained voice.

I moaned, and covered my eyes with my hands.  
"Don't say that. I know how hard your life has been since I came!  
Your throat burns with longing to taste my blood, I know. Just do it, Bella, I'll be content forever  
just to know I died from you and not any other vampire."

Bella looked offended. "Maybe I should! You don't care about me, do you?  
If you did, you would never say that! Edward, I love you, if you don't, then leave me,  
stab me with a knife and I won't make a single move.  
You don't need me, you can get some other girl that's more prettier, better, and warm."

"WHAT THE HELL, Bella! Do you really expect me to stab YOU?  
If I did, I would never be able to live with myself knowing THAT! And how could you expect me to find a better… "

I yelled, and despite my feeble voice, Bella flinched.

I sighed and regretted the moment I had said it.  
Bella came over to me, understanding. "It's alright, be mad at me, it's fair for you to yell back at me if I yell."

"Hasn't anyone told you? Life's not supposed to be fair." I told her.  
"Bella, I want to be with you, I want to change into a vampire, and not be a pain,just like standing next to you." I said.

She immediately took her hand off from my shoulder and turned around.

I didn't have to be a vampire to know that she was furious.

She turned back, hissing, "NO."

I stared back at her, "Why?"

"No no, no, no!" She yelled.

I sighed, "Bella."

She pointed one of her beautiful fingers at me. "Do you have a multiple personality disorder?"

**_End of Flashback_**

After that, I had groaned in frustration and had headed to the patio, where I was now.  
It had been a week since we came here.  
So far, all I knew of where we were was an island but nothing more.

_Good thing it was summer vacation, no school, yip pee,_  
I thought sarcastically.  
After two days of planning, excluding me and only me. Bella and my siblings had announced that I was leaving with Bella for a few weeks.

What was happening? I had no idea.

Did I try to subdue my curiosity by asking Bella?

Yes, and all I had gotten was a "Do you trust me?" and a kiss.

The last reply took me off guard and I had forgotten to ask her again.  
God, I wanted nothing more than to march right back to her now and have Bella in my arms.  
But my thick-headedness stopped me from doing it. I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today.

Bella then stepped next to me, her eyes focused on the waves. "I'm sorry." said Bella.  
I envied her, she did what I could not have done. She was brave, and unselfish. Unlike me, who was oh-so-imperfect.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and put down my head on her shoulder.  
I smelled her scent, a nice, warm one. Lavender?  
"Beautiful," She said, looking at the sky, where now the moon  
was creeping over the sky and the waters were reflecting off it's light.

"It's all right," I answered, unimpressed.  
I turned to slowly face her. "But I wouldn't use the word beautiful," I continued.

"Not with you standing here in comparison."

She half-smiled and raised our intertwined fingers up at the moon.

_Don't forget, review to give me your opinion,  
__if I should change Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward into vampires or just Edward.  
Depending on the amount of your opinions, I'll upload the next chapter  
on as fast as possible, or slower if there's not much answers.  
You should be able to tell by those sentences, I'm really serious about this!  
I'd like my readers to love the story and will honor their opinions on these choices  
so **please** review or P.M me to let me know what your choice is!!_

**By the way:**_ The last five sentences were from Breaking Dawn, except revised to fit into this scene. Did you recognize it?_


	14. Clutzie Girl

_Sorry, I haven't updated in a long time guys..  
__I'm in pre-IB middle school and this whole week, I was also sick…__I'm still sick but I'm going to update a  
chapter today since I updated one for Shattering Solstice fans.. I've been kinda having writer's block  
which I know you guys all hate to hear, but my mind's been a little occupied so again sorry!!_

**BPOV**

"Edward?" I called, looking at him when he didn't answer.  
He was dozing off, on the patio, while still standing.

I giggled, he was so cute! I gently took him,  
trying not to wake him and put him on our, or _his_ bed.  
I couldn't help but feel a joy of excitement as I thought of tomorrow. I immediately took my phone and called.

"Hello?" _He_ immediately picked up.

"Hey, this is Bella!" I whispered.  
"Bella, clutzie girl! I miss you, we all do!" _he_ exclaimed.  
"But you'll see me tomorrow anyway so don't!" I giggled at my sarcastic nickname.

"So what gives, for you to call me at 9:00 pm in the night?" _he_ asked.

"I need to talk to a certain someone." I replied, keeping my tone serious.

"Me? Or…."

"No, her!" I cut _him_ off, wanting to do this quick.

"Hey Bella!" She chirped.

"Shh, he'll hear! Now I need you to do something for me all right?" I asked her.

I told her the list of things I needed for this to work properly.

"Don't tell him, if he knows, it'll ruin the whole thing!" I warned.  
I knew how much he called her and spoke. I quickly said bye and hung up.

"Edward, oh Edward. What do I do?" I asked him mentally. My thoughts in a whole other dimension.

I sat next to him, made sure the blanket was between us and layed down next to him.  
My mind was working up a whirl of thoughts and it wasn't very fun either.

When he begin to stirr, only did I get out of my trance and gently woke him up.  
"Whaa?" Edward grogged. He immediately sat up and I laughed,  
stroking him gently on his cheek. He turned toward me and he gave me a sleepy smile.

My face was hurting so much because of how funny he looked.  
He woke up straight at the sound of my high pitched laughter.

He opened his arms, and I went into them.  
"Go get washed, We're going down to the beach today!" I smiled and he stepped to the bathroom.

I called_ him_ immediately and said, "We're leaving in about 10 minutes, start driving!" I hung up without waiting for a response.

I smiled at the bathroom door.

**?POV**

"We should leave now!" I chirped as the other were finishing putting in our accessories. "You could help you know!" groaned the whiny butthead.

"Whatever, just hurry up!" I growled. They really needed to speed it up, or else how was this whole thing going to happen?

When they were finally done, I went to the driver's seat and the rest of them piled in.

There was a screech of a tire and we were gone.

_**Mysterious huh?? Don't worry, your questions will be all answered in the next chapter!  
Stick around until then huh?? And don't worry, I don't blame you if  
you didn't understand this chapter. I can't give away any spoilers so bu-bye!!**_


	15. Pie Promise

**_LOL funny disclaimer._**

**Disclaimer: Want to know how to own Twilight?  
Go buy a big bird and command it to fly you up to where the sun meets the land at  
like 2 or 3 A.M in the morning! Be sure to put a tag that says;** _(Name)_ **owns this Twilight!**

**BPOV**

"Come on, Let's _go_!" I rushed him.

They were bound to be here any minute now and I couldn't risk that.

He looked at me flustered, and he asked, "_Bella_, what's the rush? I need to use the _bathroom_!"

"_Come on_, I want to feel the air outside!" I complained.

**AlicePOV**

"Finally, we're here!" sighed an relieved Emmett. I laughed as soon as I saw the sight.

Emmett and Jasper was squished in the backseats with all of our props.  
They got out grumpily as I saw a Bella and Edward coming out of the front door.

I squeaked and pushed Emmett and Jasper out of the view. I heard a crash and couple of some "ow's."

I sighed, relieved Edward hadn't seen us, I thought I saw a wink from Bella to me as I turned around to face the guys.

I nearly gave ourselves away.

I tried to cough to hide my laughter.

"It's not _funny_, you woke us up in the middle of the night to take us  
all-night shopping for some props that's not even for us!" Emmett whined.

"Yeah, you promised us _pie_ if we went along!" Jasper joined in.

I scowled at them, "It's not my fault you guys believed me, and this is for Bella and Edward! So stop whining and get the stuff!"

They mumbled and picked themselves off the ground and started to get the props.

I giggled, who knew I could be that strong to push two well-shaped men off their feet?

**EPOV**

I knew as soon as she urged us to go out to the beach, she was up to something.

But, I let it pass, it might have been something important,  
something if I ruined,  
I'd probably beg her to forgive me and who knows if she will?

I gave her my arm and she took it. There was no one else here but us, except for the housing staff, and the weather was sunny and bright.

I was grinning at the powerful waves crashing in and out, when I saw something shimmering in the corner of my eyes.

I turned to see Bella, shining like she was a diamond.

Her skin strangely reflected the light of the sun, making her shimmer with light every move.  
"I was wondering if you would ever notice." she said, slowly.

It's hard to admit, besides the fact that I was a man, one of those, strong, manly men, I _blushed. _So much for strong, manly man.

I grinned and took her in my arms and kissed her full on the mouth.

Her cold lips met my hot lips and we melted. We moved with rhythm, my thumb making small, massaging circles in her hip.

She giggled, and as her lips vibrated, it tickled me. Soon, we were laughing and grinning idiotically.

Well idiotically was me, beautifully was her.

Bella Swan, the love of my life, the whole reason I existed.

She was so beautiful.

**_Okay, sorry it's so short but now you know who  
the mysterious people are!! Hahaha…I love Alice and Jasper in this chapter, don't you??  
_****_I'll update really soon with a long, very long chapter so don't kill me!!  
Virtual cookies for all of you who has reviewed the last few chapters and thank you!!_**


	16. Don't Choke!

_Finally! You guys get to know what the surprise Bella formed is! __Hahahaaa  
__**P.S** Midnight Sun has only about like 3 chapters or more left.  
I__ don't want to drag this story on too much! So stick around and I want  
to thank all of you who have reviewed this whole entire story! _

**EPOV**

In the next few hours, Bella and I played in the sand, and in the ocean.

It was too relaxing, I mean, since Bella turned up in my life, I've faced my-almost-like-family-friend turning into a werewolf,  
experienced Emmett getting beaten by a girl in arm wrestling(Bella was fantastic!), and much to my distaste, and Rosalie's,  
saw boys falling head over heels for someone that actually wasn't Rosalie, that someone,

being Bella, to be exact.

It was unbelievable how one beautiful girl had changed my whole ugly  
life into something more wondrous.

We were in the sand now, building sand castles, or at least, what looked like sand castles.  
Bella, being perfect always, even had a hard time making a sand castle. Who knew?  
Mine was begging to look like Elvis's famous head.

I laughed out loud at that thought. Bella looked over, curious, and laughed along with me.

"It look's like _Jim Carrey's_ _V-hair-do_!" She giggled.

"I prefer an artistic model of Elvis's famous head." I stated, puffing my chest a little for affect.

She broke down laughing and I tried to memorize her beautiful, twinkling laughter.

It never ceased to surprise me.

She suddenly sat up right in a jerk and cocked her head toward the house.

She then smiled a tremendous grin and I was awed at it, wishing I could get to see it every second of my life.  
She lent her hand and I took it, wondering where we were going, but not caring enough to ask.

She led me back to the house and went to our bedroom.

That was strange, I swore I had not turned off the lights when we left,  
but when Bella opened the bedroom door, the light was off and I could barely see.

Then a big "Surprise! "came from my left and I saw Alice, Jasper and an Emmett with a match,  
trying to light another candle.  
I laughed at Emmett's face of concentrating. I turned around to see a sparkling Bella grinning too.  
I knew instantly then that Bella had planned this. "_Why_?" I mouthed, she mouthed back something I could not decipher.

She sighed and led me over to a table that now Alice was lighting the candle on it.  
It had red table cloth and blue plates that had delicious looking food on it.

I looked over to Bella's plate to see a cupcake.

I frowned, then she said, "I don't want to eat human food, it tastes disgusting to vampires."

I eased up my frown and worked on finishing my food quick.  
Bella was half a second ahead of me and she watched me until I finished.

"Just don't choke Edward!" Alice sang.

I ignored her and continued on finishing my food. Only when I finished my food, Bella talked.

"Do you know what today is?" She asked. Embarrassed, I replied, "No."

She smiled, and said, "Today is our one-month anniversary!"

"_No_!" I cried.

"Yes!" She grinned.

"Oh god, I am so sorry!" I opened my arms and she sat on my lap as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"How could I forget? Usually, I'm good with remembering stuff!" I groaned.

"No, it's not your fault, you had a lot on my mind.  
I know how confused I'd be if the love of my life took me to a remote island  
and acted like it was no big deal." She defended me. I smiled, she knew me so well.

I looked around and realized Emmett, Jasper and Alice was gone.

Good, I thought to myself, I slowly slid out of my seat, bringing Bella with me.

I kissed her long and sweet as I edged toward the bed. It only took her a second to response.  
When I pulled away for breath, she continued down my neck.  
I shivered slightly as her soft, cold lips caressed my skin.

As she paused for a second, I pulled her I onto the bed with me.  
My hands automatically ran up and down her sexy long legs.  
She shivered as I begin to work my way on to her neck.

I kissed, and sucked a little on her collarbone skin. She moaned, "Edward…"

I smiled, and moved my hands over to her butt.  
_God_, she was amazing, the right curves in the right places. Oh, god, how was I going to control myself?

This was just perfect, I didn't want it to end. Bella. Ah, my Bella, so…indescribingly beautiful.

I had strained myself until Bella was ready.  
Now we were here, I wanted to take her right then.

Wanted to feel her soft, calm, tingling fingers on me.  
I could only imagine how blissful that would feel. Just thinking about it made my manhood act up.

I silently scolded myself, I was way ahead of myself.

Wasn't I? What if, Bella wanted to do it with me?

Does she want to right now? Is she secretly mad that I didn't give it to her yet?

I was uncertain, my thoughts were all centered around the physical love part, I was

not enjoying this. I sighed, and pushed away all thoughts in my mind.

I kissed her on her forehead and peeled her hands off my waist.

She looked at me, confusion swimming in her eyes.

"_No_" I said simply. She seemed to take in this thought, then frowned.

"You don't want to?" She asked.

"Yes, Bella, I want to, but this isn't the right time alright?" I told her.

"Why do you think that?"She asked, confused even more.

I sighed, and took her in my arms.  
"I just want our first time to be perfect alright?" I felt her squirming and I let her go. She turned around to give me a smile.

I smiled back, thankful for the understanding.

I pushed her to the bed once more. And I headed for her soft spot, right on her collarbone.

**_REVIEW PLEAZZ!!_**


	17. EmmettGone

**BPOV**

I pulled back his arm around me and headed out to the patio.

I reached for my cell and called Alice.

"Hey, Alice here!" the evil pixie said.

"Alice, what is happening there?" I asked.

"Other than Emmett getting beaten by me at chess, nothing too unusual!" Alice stated.

"ALICE! Emmett is supposed to be at the airport today!" I shot.

"Damn it! Alice!! Edward!! Emmett!! YOU!! UGHHHH!" I whined.

Emmett was supposed to be keeping watch for anything suspicious and if  
Alice was lying,

then I didn't know what would happen to our brittle plan.

"What's going in?" answered a groggy Edward instead of Alice.

Since I couldn't read Alice's mind from the distance,  
I asked, "Alice, are you there?"  
She answered with a angry voice, "Yes."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm really thankful to you is what I'm trying to say.  
Now could you tell me where Emmett is?" I asked sweetly, either she was  
bribed by the thanks, or my voice, I couldn't tell.

But it worked, "Emmett's….Gone…" said a chilling voice different from Alice,  
way… different. Somehow, it was very familiar.

"You want him? Come get him!" challenged my evil nemesis,

_Victoria. _

_**Haha REALLY Juicy of a chapter huh? Sorry 4 not updating sooner, I had a big break, so now I'm back to work!  
also this chapter is short, but it's still juicy and I think I might be able to update tomorrow, so sorry!!**_


	18. We Shall

_Hey guys! I actually have pics of Midnight scenes during here to there chapters on my profile!  
Check it out and review them please!!  
__I had to actually research the area where Bella and Edward would be staying  
and I found out that San Juan would be suitable. **So check the pictures out!**_

**BPOV**

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" I did a high soprano.

"What? What's wrong?" Edward quickly snapped out of his daze.

"Alice, there…is..something wrong back there." I got out.

I headed to get my car keys and ordered, "Quickly, get some snack, dress, and I'll pack up!"

"What?" Edward asked, I could tell he wasn't trying to show any panic.

"Please," I closed my eyes. "Just, please, trust me."

And I begin to pack. In my vampire speed, I was done in seconds.

As I waited impatiently for Edward to finish, I dialed into my phone.

"Hello J, yes, this is Ms, Swan. I'd like a private jet here less than 5 minutes." I hurried,  
eager to get this going.  
"Ms. Swan, I'm sorry, my last client just got the last jet I had left."

I growled, and I heard Edward choking on his water. Gosh, I didn't know I was that scary…

"Ms.. Swan…?" Jenks stuttered. "Yes?"  
"I'll have a yacht ready for you, wherever you are in 8 minutes!" He finished, clearly showing his fear.

I smiled in satisfaction. "San Juan Island, Washington, be at the south east deck.

Edward stood up from his seat as I gave him a peck on his cheek.  
I smiled, and said, "I'm sorry."  
He smiled his amazing crooked smile back and replied, "Don't be."  
I took his hand and we headed out to the deck.

Wow, Jenks had outdone himself, surely he didn't want me to be angry.  
I laughed as I saw Edward googling the yacht.  
The yacht was fine, smaller than usual, but sleek and fast-looking, I knew this would last in my memory.

"Come on!" and I ran the rest of the way to the yacht with Edward right beside me.

I ignored the attendant and went to the captain.  
"Forks, Washington, in 10 minutes, no less, no more, GO!" I ordered at the bewildered captain and I added a  
"Please," out of courtesy.  
Edward held my hand the whole time.  
As we came near land, I told the captain, "Tell J thanks."  
And Edward and I ran all the way out of the dock and went to the nearest taxi.

As we rounded near the hotel Alice, Jasper and Emmett were supposed to stay in,  
I turned to Edward. "We'll find them, I promise, but we need clues." I told him.  
He just took my hand and I tried to concentrate on slowing my breath. We got off the taxi after paying and ran to the room.

"Room 11, 12, and 13! Come on!" and I dragged Edward with me inside.

It was vacant, and there were no signs of anybody staying here.  
No clothes in the closet, no nothing. Then something clicked into my mind.  
"Edward? The door isn't broken right?" I asked. He went over to the door and inspected it. "Nope, my a single scratch love."

"Shoot, that means I didn't break it open, which means it was unlocked…" I cried,  
and went over to him, inspecting the door.  
"Hey, Bella, would you count this as a clue?" he asked, concern in his voice.  
I turned to him to see him (looking very sexy by the way, leaning on the door frame.)  
holding up a piece of note. I took it and read it from him. "The dock, we'll be waiting."

"Where did you find this?" I asked.

"On the floor, it must have been jammed between the door frame and the door, and fell out when we opened it." he stated.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"Shall we? Yes…" I kissed him deeply, breathing in his intoxicant scent.  
"We shall."

_Haha, cool ending! **Review **for me!! And I have decided who will be turned into vampire(s), but I won't  
tell, because that would ruin the surprise. I'll **post the next chapter, (probably the last one too.) around next week,  
Friday or Saturday**. I really want a cool ending so please be patient!!_

_**P.S Did you recognize Mr. Jenks or J from Breaking Dawn? I just got this idea when I started writing and I put Mr.Jenks in! Haha!**_


	19. A Cold, Dead Heart

**_Sorry for making you guys wait for so long! Here's the another(Not the Last) chapter of Midnight Sun._**

Bella POV

"_The dock_, what would that mean?" Edward asked.

I ran through my mind which dock would be the most likely one Victoria would pick.

The Panajacel dock. She'll be there. "What where is that?" he asked totally confused.

"You'll see." I took his hand and led him outside. We caught a taxi and I gave the driver the routes.

"Are you a couple?" the driver said. His name tag said "Joe".

I smiled, and Edward answered, "Yes."

"You have a very beautiful girlfriend." Joe continued.

I felt Edward tense, so I squeezed my grip on his hand.

He let out a sigh and said, "Yes, she is."

I smiled, sometimes, he was so sensitive.

When we reached our destination, Edward assured me he would pay and said I could get out before him. I smiled, it's not like I would _fall _for "Joe."

When Edward got out and the taxi left, I gave him a hug just because.

I gave him a kiss on his neck and pulled away. He looked around the dock.

"Wow,"

"I know, creepy huh?" I replied.

When he didn't reply I turned around to see him frozen. Still on the spot, not moving or breathing.

I growled in frustration. How could I have forgotten Victoria's power, she can freeze anyone on the spot, not ice but it was a matter of time, she just made time stop for that exact person.

It didn't work for vampires since we were basically dead bodies that moved, time didn't affect us.

Victoria slowly creeped out of the bush she was hiding in.

"What, you can't face us directly?" I hissed.

"You, my dear, it's just you now, he's frozen in time." She sneered.

A deep rumbling started in my chest.

She snarled.

Talk about evil nemesis here!

"What are you? A wolf?" this time I sneered. "Ha, who are you to judge?" Victoria snarled.

Her thoughts briefly popped into my head. "You're still with him." I stated,

She crouched into attacking position and growled. "He doesn't want you, you know." I observed.

"Shut the fuck up, you don't know anything!" She hissed. "You've slept with him." I flinched at the abuseness he used to her.

"I can help you, we can kill James easily together." I tried.

"Now you want to help me? Don't even start, I remember the last time you "helped" me! After you left him without arm, you know what he did to me?" She was screaming now.

I flinched at the memory of his gazing glare. I was so absorved in her thoughts I didn't see her as she lept at me.

I felt her fingernails graze my arms and only then, did I snap back to reality. I staggered back a step, and without even trying to  
balance myself, I lept at her. I aimed for her heart, her dead, cold heart.  
She didn't know as much about vampires as me. And to think, her virginity was took by a_ monster_. It was disgusting.

That moment I pulled out all the anger I had deeply shut inside of me for James, I attacked like a hungry, carnivorous lion.  
I heard the first signs of her weariness. I smiled in my head as I heard her pant,  
each one louder than the last.  
Then I did the impossible, I _slapped_ her across the face  
with my vampiric strength and then, she was gone.

**Emmett POV**

They fought so_ fast_, I could barely make them out of the blurr.

"Hey my turn for the telescope now!" whined Jasper.

"Oh shush Jasper, Emmett give me the telescope now! Is Bella alright? What about Edward?"

Before I could reply she snatched the telescope and peered through them.

"Why isn't Edward doing _something_? Can't he help Bella or something?" She gasped.

"Alice, Victoria _froze_ Edward somehow." I replied.

"They can do that?" asked Alice.

**Bella POV**

She ran away. I sneered, "This is your fight Victoria. What are you_, afraid of death_? _You _started, it, now _you _finish it!

I smelled her scent and I whipped around to see her capture Edward. _**"Let him go!"**_

My anger that was fizzing was suddenly bubbling inside of me. She hissed, "You're powerless when it comes to  
this puny human aren't you?

Let's see how powerless you can get when he's DEAD!"  
And she lowered her head to Edward's throat.  
On impulse, I quickly grabbed anything on the ground, which was a metal beam about 2 feet long in my case, and I threw it at my target without even looking. Victoria's heart.

I heard a squish and I saw Victoria fall to the ground. I quickly took her away from Edward, cut her into 100 pieces and looked for something to light her up with.

"Need this?" Emmett's voice suddenly came out of nowhere.

I turned to see Emmet holding up a cigarette lighter. I took it and set her on fire.

I sighed in relief and relaxed now that she was completely dead.

I gave it back to him and said, "Thank you."

Then I headed over to Alice who was waking Edward up.  
I ignored the fact that they weren't supposed to be here and called Edward.  
"Edward? Love?" I asked. I smiled as he grogged and yawned as he woke up. "What happened.."  
I didn't hear anything next because everything went black.

I woke up. What?  
I just said I woke up. I haven't said that in a while.

I was about to question myself why I blacked out when I heard a piercing scream of the love of my life. I followed the sound in vampiric speed and saw Alice kneeling by a screaming Edward on his bed. I took one look at his throat and understood. Alice that hadn't heard me until now turned around. Her eyes were red from crying.  
"I..don't know what to do, I gave him pain killers, CPR, everything!" I took her in my arms. "It's alright, he's just.." I looked around.

"Where are your parents?"

"Not home."

"You didn't call police or the hospital right?"

"No.."

I prepared myself for the next question.

"What..happened?"

"When you blacked out, you fell forward and you teeth sunk into Edward's throat, ever since, he's been like….this." Alice said so calmly I almost didn't blame myself.

_Almost._

I screamed in frustration.

I screamed and yelled along with Edward's piercing screams of pain.

Then I did the second impossible thing for a vampire. I cried.

"Edward, Edward," and I said his name over and over again.

Alice quietly left and I was alone to hear his heart beat slower and slower. Untill, it stopped.

I stopped my crazyness right when his heart stopped.

I wondered if something went wrong.

"Oh, God, please, please don't do this to me." I prayed.

_Please_, I thought.

Then I heard it, the sound of his heart beating again.

I knew this stage, he was about to become a…_vampire._

His heart beated faster and faster than suddenly..stopped.

I picked myself off the ground and peered at him.

"_Edward?"_

_Ooh, a cliffy. **NOPE this is not the Last chapter.** I know I've said it was going to be, but when I finished it,  
it was WAYYY TOO LONG! Hahahaha.. **So I'm going to post a couple more of chapters. **And so you can enjoy another  
couple chapters of Midnight Sun. **Thankz to ALL of you guys  
who Alerted, Subscribed, reviewed and everything else to what you devoted to Midnight Sun,  
and I would love to hear again how you liked this chapter. One last time THANKS!!!**_


	20. Memories

**MUST READ BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER!!  
**_This is during when Edward was turning into a vampire, he didn't scream  
because of physical pain, but because of his painful memories.  
You'll understand when you read this chapter!_

EPOV

"Here we are sweetie!" mom said with delight.

"Mommie, I wanna go back home…" I whined.  
My mom took me in her arms and looked into my eyes, "Edward, this is your new home now,  
I love you baby, now come on!" And she skipped to the front door of the house.  
Her laugh jolted the goofiness out of me and I started skipping and roaring like a lion.

"Haha, whose my little lion?" dad suddenly came out and picked me up  
and swirled me around until everything was green.

I giggled and squirmed in his firm grasp.

_**1 month later.**_

I stood by the school door step. I peered out again, but pulled back soon because of the rain.

"Where is she?" I screamed and stomped my feet.  
I would tell her I would hate her once she came back!  
But, inside, I knew I was really worried. Mommie will never forget about me, won't she?

Then I saw my mom's silver Volvo park right in front of me, and it was if a whole new  
world had opened up in front of my eyes.

In a way, it_ was_.

I stood in front of my mom's coffin. I looked into her beautiful, sea-green eyes.  
There was no sign of the happy gleam she once had in her eyes, it was only a pool that  
seemed like it went on deep for eternity. "Momma??" I ask, as we move on to the next coffin.  
I hear some people sniffle, and cough, even cry. Next I see my daddy, with his hands folded on top of his stomach.

His eyes are closed, he's sleeping. "Daddy, I'm a hungry, take me to Wendy's??" I asked,  
but my uncle shifted me so I was facing the whole crowd dressed in black.

"Whaa?" and my confused eyes swarm through the landscape.

"He's only five, whose going to take him in?  
And his parents were so, perfect, who would have know his father would fall into a  
disease when he was so healthy?  
And who would have known, Elizabeth, who always wore her seat belt, forgot that _one_ time and got into a car crash?"

I ask myself, _what does all this mean??_

**_Eleven years later when Edward is 16._**

"Good news Edward! We found a family willing to take in a sixteen-year-old boy!  
And guess what! That boy is going to be you! Say hello to Carlisle and Esme!" exclaimed .

I turned around to see the most perfect couple holding hands together smiling.

So, I was finally leaving the orphanage, after eleven years, what a joy.

_**3 months later.**_

"Can I?" I asked them, since I left the orphanage,  
I've been wanting to ask but I waited three months, to give them time, now I was too impatient.

It was Carlisle who replied, "All right, but Edward, know that  
we love you not just like a child but that as our son."

"_Mom_?" I cried out. The river flowed smoothly, like no disturbance had ever interrupted it.

I felt to my knees and looked on and on and on til the twilight passed over the horizon.

I woke up with a screaming start to see Bella, tear-streaked in the face.  
But somehow, something was different. Everything was different.

I would understand if you guys didn't gert this chapter much...  
I'm sorry, I had more but my computer kept on freezing and I had to turn off for 4 times!  
Than, I had to restart and write it all over, it was a mess!!!!  
Here are some things to help you understand better.

This chapter was a flashback of Edward's childhood memmories,  
so he's a cute, dimple faced, angelic looking fiver-year-old,  
then later on, sexy hot Edward!!

Why he's screaming at the river? Well, his mom's wish  
was to be burned and spread over the river if she ever died, and that's what happened.

It's the first time seeing his "mom" after seeing her  
when he was five. They never pay attentioned too much at the  
orphanage to take him to his mom's river.

Why all the time change? I don't know, it just seemed coo, to make it like that!

NO HE IS NOT TIME TRAVELING!!! =DDDDDD

If more questions, review to ask me!! And I'll  
post the answers some time through the next chapters.


End file.
